Dororo (Manga)/Hyakkimaru
A young man is shown being surrounded by a group of thugs, demanding his sword. The young man explains that there is no sword in his sheath, but the men are unsatisfied and go to attack him. It is quickly revealed that the man wasn't lying, he had no sword in his sheath, but two swords hidden within prosthetic arms. After defeating the men, the young man continues on his way. Shown to be followed by a pair of sandals with no one wearing them. the young man strikes them down, followed by a wolf. It is revealed that the young man's name is Hyakkimaru, and he is constantly followed, but not by humans, but by spirits. Made clear that he is the child that Daigo sacrificed 14 years ago, explaining that even though he lacks sight and hearing, he has an inner eye that allows him to see like any other person. Continue his wanderings, Hyakkimaru spots a kid being beaten by man, who decided to drown the child for their not staying down after a beating. Hyakkimaru asks why he wants to drown the kid, the man explains that the child's name is Dororo and how he is a menace and a thief. As the man continues to try drowning Dororo, Hyakkimaru comments that he hears the spirits of the dead coming. The men who are present ignore his warning and slowing a monster creeps through the water and killing the man, allowing Dororo to be freed in the struggle. After getting to safety, Hyakkimaru finishes off the beast by destroying to bridge and dropping it on top of creature. Hyakkimaru goes to explain how they're safe for the time being and that once a spirit of the dead has been torn apart it will vanish for a time, but return in a new form. He goes on his way and senses Dororo following him, he declares that he plans to take Hyakkimaru's sword, claiming that it must be something special, due to it giving him goosebumps when it sliced. Hyakkimaru warns him that spirits will continue to follow him and Dororo could be killed. Ignoring this, Dororo continue to follow and is tripped and attacked by tall grass. Luckily, Hyakkimaru is able to rescue him quickly and tries to convince Dororo that he is unsafe around him by showing him that his eyes and ears are simply for show and that he is not a normal human. He goes on to tell his tale that he found by a kind doctor who raised him, wondering how Hyakkimaru is able to sense where things are and eventually speaking to him telepathically. Seeing Hyakkimaru's future possibilities, the doctor operated on him, to give him limbs, a normal face and teaches him how to walk. As Hyakkimaru aged, spirits began to plague their home. The doctor explains to him that they aren't interested in the doctor himself, but Hyakkimaru, likely due to his spiritual gifts. Understanding this, Hyakkimaru agrees that he will leave their home to find a place he belongs. Before his travels, the doctor operates on him once more, giving him special prosthetic arms that allow Hyakkimaru to open and close his fingers with his shoulder muscles and hide swords within his arms and explains that he will need to learn to speak from his stomach, to appear more normal. After finding a shrine to rest for the night, a spirit tells Hyakkimaru that he will be pursued by 48 demons, if he defeats them, his body parts will be restored to him. With nothing more to say to him, Hyakkimaru now has a goal in his life. Category:Dororo Manga